


the Lake

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, fishing expedition gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: The water is dark and full of promises..





	the Lake

The water is dark and full of promises, of dreams and whispers that slip, secrets that he couldn’t tell, things he couldn’t share, beneath the bow of the boat as Evan flies across the surface.

The shore is still in sight, the line of deep green trees breaks under the presence of a sky that doesn’t end. Blue from horizon to horizon, sewn into the lake.

This is a sight he would always cherish, something Evan held dear to his heart and thought of often, during those tense moments when all he wanted to do was hang his head and run away.

Too much of the world to hold on to. Too much to take in at once sometimes, it all pressed and demanded so much of him.

The water slips underneath him, the boat is moving fast, full power full speed. As if by the fast he goes, the further he can run. But there are edges to the lake, an end to the water.

It churns beneath him.

 _I’m just going out for a bit_ , he sent to Tyler over an hour ago by now. _Out to have some fun on the lake._

And Tyler wished him well. But not before asking _If you see any hot babes, give them my number._

 _I’ll give it to all the manatees I see, I promise,_ Evan swears over Tyler’s laughter.

But the wind is in his eyes, the sun is on his back, and the further he goes the less he can feel.

Halfway to the shore, he does a sharp turn, preparing to fly down the other side of the lake, but the water is dark and full of secrets and something, something large that he can’t see - _didn’t see_ \- gets under the boat.

She is on her side, at full speed, full power, turning against the waves and one dips high, one dips low and a moment more he’d be in the straight way again but that dark secret bobbing in the water hits the side of the boat and, in the turning, catches.

The boat flips.

The turtle, the shell, the piece of driftwood that blended in with the water, impossible to see to spot until it was too late and he was already capsizing, falling into the churning murky deep beneath him, the engine running at full power, grinding into a painful scream in the air, the water in his mouth in his eyes as he falls.

Falling down.

The boat flips, and knocks him, knocks into him, slams into his back and head, closes his eyes for just a moment.

Just a few seconds.

Breathing water.

Churning down, down deep.

Where he wakes up, everything is dark and he can’t breathe he tries but all he swallows is water.

Water everywhere.

And he’s panicking, trying to swim, but which way is up which way to the surface?

His leg hurts his side hurts his mind is drifting in with the water, hazy, he tastes something sharp and metallic at the back of his throat and he swallows again, desperate.

His arm fight to go further, struggle to swim just a few more feet, just a few more inches, he’s got to be close to the surface by now.

He drifts, closer, feeling weightless, buoyant.

His eyes are heavy, the water burns them _burns his throat_ , he keeps them closed and tries, kicking faintly, he’s almost there.

There is lightness for just a second..

And then, his elbow digs into the sandy bottom of the lake bed.

And he blacks out.

Out of air, out of time. His body too used up too worn down to fight any further.

Still in sight of the shore, where his truck waits, still attached to the boat trailer.

The boat, upside-down above him.

Drifting.

Alone.


End file.
